Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus and a photoelectric conversion system.
Description of the Related Art
In a photoelectric conversion apparatus disclosed in FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-311487 (hereinafter, referred to as PTL 1), a differential amplifier is formed using a pixel amplification transistor (114 in FIG. 2) of a pixel and a differential transistor (201 in FIG. 2) disposed in each column. To the pixel amplification transistor, a signal based on an electric charge generated in a photoelectric conversion element is input. To the differential transistor, a reference voltage with a ramp waveform is input. Via an operation in which a voltage at a gate of the pixel amplification transistor is compared with a voltage at a gate of the differential transistor, the signal based on the electric charge generated in the photoelectric conversion element is converted to a digital signal.